


DreamBox

by Musetta1900



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetta1900/pseuds/Musetta1900
Summary: sladick,假站街，真跟风，很有病
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 22





	DreamBox

斯莱德年轻时夜晚的街道上有很多贩卖自己的男人女人。他们中有很多还称不上男人或女人，这些男孩女孩化了浓妆的脸被霓虹灯照出粗劣的阴影和笑容，会显得比他们实际的年纪老成许多。他们像五彩斑斓的毒蘑菇，生长在偏僻阴暗的街巷、路灯的光晕边缘、霓虹灯的色彩里，夜晚是他们的雨季。  
后来他们渐渐消失了。一个个DreamBox在同样的位置代替了他们。DreamBox方方正正，有着统一的尺寸和外壳，不论白天还是黑夜都能使用。  
第一个Dream Box出现在路边时，斯莱德的第一个孩子刚刚出生。他给这个孩子起名叫格兰特，没有什么特殊的含义，但他希望这个孩子能继承他的一切。人很容易就会对自己的头生子抱有这样的期望。DreamBox和他的头生子在同一天出生，他的前妻在医院分娩时，工人们正在路边调试这个盒子。而很多年后，他的头生子带着他的期望死掉了，DreamBox却没有辜负它的创造者的期待。  
格兰特死时，Dream Box已经遍布了整个城市的街巷。  
让Dream Box和自己的长子关联起来不是斯莱德的本意。实际上，他还厌恶过这种潜意识的关联，把长子和性玩具贩卖机联系在一起实在是很怪异的事情。而他越厌恶，这种关联就越会被加强，最后他变得无法忘记自己在去医院见刚刚分娩完的妻子和长子的路上，看见的刚刚调试完毕的Dream Box。当他离开医院，往家的方向走去时，崭新的DreamBox前已经排上了好几个人。DreamBox看上去是个加大的电话亭，三面的玻璃在有人进去后会变成不透明的颜色。在内部有一个操作屏和等身大小的取货口，买家在操作屏上选择自己喜欢的脸、胸部、腰、屁股、大腿，机器就会按这些部位拼出一个“他”或“她”，从取货口投出这个定制的性爱人偶。这东西和人类差不多一模一样，有知觉、有内脏、有血液，甚至有被定制出的性格，但保质期只有二十四小时。二十四小时后，它们会变成一堆粉末，沙化的画面并不猎奇，在全年龄电影里播放也没有问题。定制一个这样的玩具也不昂贵，把粉末放进DreamBox的回收口里还能退还一部分押金，总价和在夜晚的街巷里买一晚真实的性服务相差无几。这都是斯莱德后来才知道的事情。在格兰特出生的这天，他只记得排在门外的人忍不住敲门催促里面的人快点完事。这让他多看了一眼那个花哨的电话亭。  
这之后的几年里，DreamBox有了越来越多的新功能。头几年人们很喜欢用它复制大大小小的明星们，于是厂家给盒子增加了共享模型数据接口，兜售违禁品的小贩们的商品列表里多出了各种明星的模型储存卡，死去了六十年的玛丽莲·梦露在这些储存卡里复活，敞开双腿容纳人们的欲望，欲望让她变成容器，容器凭借欲望永生。当真实的明星不那么流行了的时候，DreamBox新增了云端数据库，还制作了热门数据排行榜：热门的模型会被投影在DreamBox的玻璃外壳上，看上去和曾经在夜晚街道上随处可见的那些男人女人们一模一样。这时候街上已经没有真人娼妓，娼妓像过去两百年前的纺织工一样被钢铁铸造的机器替代了。而当DreamBox亮起，人造的形象在玻璃外壳上笑着时，他们又回来了，从娼妓变成了娼妓，从生生不息繁衍着的实体变成了永生的概念，永生的容器。  
斯莱德的长子十二岁时，DreamBox上投影着的最流行的形象是个看上去和他的儿子一样大的男孩子。这个男孩的名称是BOY WONDER，黑色头发，戴着遮住眼睛和鼻梁的多米诺面具，但可以看见他蓝色的眼珠。他通常披着黑色斗篷，小鹿似的小腿从斗篷下面露出一截。人们都知道他斗篷下穿着紧身的制服和短裤，他的简介里写着他的真名叫理查德，他是个少年英雄，他在夜晚的屋顶间跳跃，执行他所认为的正义之举——这毫无意义，因为他整个是虚拟的，可人们就是爱死了这些虚拟的设计。斯莱德不记得他具体是什么时候变得流行起来的，他出现时和十二岁的格兰特一样大；但直到格兰特长成了青年，然后死去了的时候，他仍然是十多岁的样子，被投影在大街小巷的Dream Box上。Dream Box总是用各种各样的形式和他的头生子关联在一起，令人厌恶，又令人难以忽视。斯莱德又知道他真的很流行，流行到雇佣斯莱德的军火商在同他交易时，脚边也跪坐着一个黑头发蓝眼睛，披着黑斗篷的男孩。但这个男孩不是只有二十四小时保质期的人造品，而是个活生生的男孩，十来岁，和那时的格兰特差不多大。当DreamBox占领了街巷和夜晚，真人担当的“娼妓”也像那些手工制品一样变成了失掉本质的奢侈品。  
可是昂贵的真人又比二十四小时的理查德高贵到哪里去呢？从机器里用秘密材料制作吐出的人造品，从人的子宫里用血肉制作分娩出的人造品，都可以物化成用具和容器，都不过是一个孔洞。Dream Box化作生长在城市的子宫，吐出源源不断的乳房，腰肢，屁股，膝盖，混入人群里，无法再分辨出谁是人造品，谁是原本的人类。人也就不再用身份来辨识对方，人也被分解成了器官，分解成一个个可以使用的孔洞。活着的男孩被物化成人造的理查德，而人造的理查德像他的简介里所写的那样成为了夜晚的英雄，他在街道间跳跃，从一个Dream Box跳到另一个Dream Box，拯救邋遢单身汉无聊的夜晚，拯救潜在虐待犯的社会信用，拯救失去幼子的独居母亲悲痛孤寂的灵魂，拯救这座城市，最后在秒针的滴嗒声里化成一捧金色的沙子，不会留下伤痛和罪行。下一个夜晚，他又从Dream Box里重生，继续拯救这座城市。寒来暑往，日复一日。

斯莱德知道理查德化成的沙子是金色的。不同模型制造出的人偶化成的沙子颜色会有所不同，其中标准版本理查德的沙子是金色的，像一捧热烫的金砂，所以人们有时候也叫他“黄金男孩”。斯莱德觉得这个绰号听上去讽刺而诡异。  
他的长子死去之前他从不光顾DreamBox，但他仍然常常会遇到理查德，以至于他不知不觉地熟悉了标准版本理查德的性格，不知不觉间习惯用“理查德”来称呼他。真正频繁光顾理查德的人更多喜欢叫他the BOY WONDER或者Dickie。他也见过各式各样版本的理查德，有添加了个人偏好设置的，有成年版本的，有穿着日常服装的，也许还有女版的。他常常在斯莱德的狙击镜里化成金砂，撒在地上，混在目标的血液里，金灿灿的血，血红的黄金。  
后来格兰特也化成了别人狙击镜里一捧飞溅的血。  
斯莱德很少回忆格兰特。比起“格兰特”这个曾经活过的人，他更加是一个“头生子”的标签，一个继承和期望的载体。格兰特也许不会比斯莱德更优秀，但斯莱德还是会用期望长子的方式期望他。他只会在很偶然，很少的情况下才会想起二十多年前被他抱在怀里幼小稚嫩的新生儿，只有这时格兰特在他记忆里才是一个真正的孩子，经由他的血肉和妻子的血肉孕育出的孩子。  
格兰特死去的这一年，斯莱德的妻子成了前妻，次子和女儿既不肖似他，又拒绝继承他的一切。路边永不歇业的Dream Box里，理查德还是十多岁的模样。斯莱德看着橱窗里的BOY WONDER，想起他年轻时那些在夜晚街边讨生活的鲜活又腐败的男人女人们，他们消失了太久，以至于让人有些怀念；想起和他的头生子同一天出生的第一台DreamBox；想起那一天被他抱在怀中，柔软又皱巴巴的格兰特。  
于是他走进了一个DreamBox。  
操作屏上闪烁着花花绿绿的广告，大面积地展示着最热门的几款人偶模型，第一名理所当然地是他见过最多的十多岁的理查德。第二名是成年版的理查德，大约二十多岁，同样戴着面具，穿着蓝黑配色的紧身制服，推荐词写着“女性青睐”。  
他打开了第一个理查德，把年龄设置拉到了最低，让操作系统响起了ID号将被记录备案的警告。  
他并不在意这些。他也没有真实的ID号。  
接着他就获得了一个二十四小时生命的、注定要夭亡的幼子，一个裹在襁褓里，柔软，皱巴巴，安静沉睡的理查德。  
这一刻关于斯莱德·威尔逊与“理查德”的所有的秩序都崩塌了。在斯莱德把这个柔软幼儿抱到怀里的这一刻，他意识到自己犯了足以毁灭自己的错误。从这一刻起，理查德不再是一个热门的性爱玩偶，不再是他可以冷酷果断地透过狙击镜击杀的物件。理查德经由这个虚假的早夭幼儿的躯壳，从DreamBox钢铁铸造的子宫里被分娩了出来，腹下坠着由DreamBox和斯莱德的长子构筑的无形的脐带。  
理查德仍然会在每个夜晚拯救这个城市，会在金色沙子中重生，是一具永生不死的容纳暴力、性欲、爱与哀思的器物。但他在斯莱德的手里被人化了，变成了一个有生有死，有血有肉，有思有想的人。是斯莱德破坏了他作为器物的永生。他把自己的亲生子物化成继承的标签，把一具玩偶人化成一个年轻后辈。人们创造出理查德来代替人类承担伤痛，他却要把人偶当作人来培育。全都错了。  
他把幼子藏在怀里。  
他像个真正的婴儿，温暖，安静，心脏轻轻地平稳跳动，和斯莱德的心跳融合在一起。他化成的沙子也是金色的，细小的一摊。

斯莱德最喜欢的还是标准版本的理查德。  
他尝试过成年的理查德，但长大之后的理查德变得太过独立，拒绝接受斯莱德的教学。他也不想通过设置来让成年的理查德变得听话乖巧，这样会失去意趣，变得不像理查德。所以他最喜欢那个十多岁的理查德。  
把柔韧度调到最高能让理查德轻松学会斯莱德教给他的所有技能。他在训练场里飞跃，蹦跳，灵活得像只小鸟。他成功完成了这套动作，就会欢欣鼓舞地来向斯莱德报告。他会问：什么时候才能出去夜巡呢？  
他是个少年英雄。从里到外，从内核到现实。  
如果他是个真实的人，他将会是斯莱德最满意的弟子，能超越斯莱德的学生。  
斯莱德会回答他：明天。明天就去夜巡吧。  
然后他就会欢呼着回去训练。而明天永远不会来。  
在训练场之外的城市里，DreamBox正源源不断地吐出无数的理查德，各种各样的理查德。少年英雄理查德们奔赴各种各样的战场，去拯救那些无聊的性欲，无法忍耐的暴虐，无处倾泻的情感，拯救日日夜夜，永生在永无止境的英雄的夜巡里。唯独这个训练场里被人化的理查德，永远去不到他梦想的夜巡里。


End file.
